User blog:Majora5694/Been a while since I made one of these huh?
I decided to make a blog post just because I haven't made one is a long time, I suppose I could start off by talking about my current living situation. as most of you know a while back me and my family were evicted and living in a motel for a very long time. my whole life was put on hold, I was afraid to get a job or go back to school because I had no idea where we would be in the coming weeks. eventually I went ahead and got a job anyway and so far it's stressful but I like it, I'm just glad I'm not working at a fast food restaurant. It's a warehouse called west marine that mostly deals with boating supplies and the like, even though I've only been there a little over a month I must be doing surprisingly well there because I've been put in charge of an entire station, and that's where the stress comes in cause every mistake that happens at that station is on me. it's simple stuff though so it's not like there are a whole bunch of things that go wrong there. But anyway, since I have a steady flow of income I'm able to now stay with a friend, some of you have talked with him before, he made a wiki account a while back under the name OfDepthsUnknown while I say friend he is more of a brother to me and things have been great so far but there is a small catch to staying here with him and his dad. both of them are actually staying with a friend too. although this man is very secluded and he's either out at work or in his room he doesn't like confrontation and only talks to himself (very loudly I might add) and so far this guy doesn't even know I'm staying here and it's been this way for a while. but even now things won't be this way for much longer as my dad has told me that a place has finally opened up for us, it's definitely affordable and I'll finally have my very own room for the first time! the people that lived there though are still in the process of moving out and they have they're 30 day limit for that but with luck we can get in there sooner. so yeah things are looking up for myself one way or the other so you guys don't have to worry about me suddenly disappearing or anything. Now, as for Scarf Hero business, the only thing I can think of to announce is that I'll hope fully get started on the final chapter of Majora's Journey Part 4 soon, hopefully tonight but it won't be out till maybe... I dunno lets say Saturday, in the mean time you can read Part 3 Here if you haven't already. Also, once I've finished that I plan on doing something similar to that but with Nightfall's past. Although a minor issue I'm having with that is the creation of some of the Scarf Heroes of old (ya know before Alyssa and everyone else came along) while there are some already the ones I'm talking about are going to be Nightfall's "first born" as he would call them, they would become the very first of the Reborn shadows. They would need a basic design, scarf color, weapon, personality, and past. while the story won't delve too deep into each character it'll give me something to go off of to build up connections and the like. and that's where you guys could come in if your willing to help make 'em with me. Just keep in mind these things about them, 1. they all have a connection with Nightfall before he created and became himself, a reborn shadow. And 2. That these Scarf Heroes are all in the end supposed to became Shadows, so any old ones that you intend to have survive the event then you can tell me how and we can work something out, and for characters such as David should be involved or not. Anyway thats all I got for now, also shout out to Amber who made this amazing new icon of mine see you all in the chat! Category:Blog posts